


A Secret Meeting

by Prototype0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype0/pseuds/Prototype0
Summary: Jesse McCree has been working undercover ever since the Venice incident. It's time he met whom he was working for.





	A Secret Meeting

Jesse McCree ordered the strongest whiskey at the bar. He was meeting someone important and wanted to show that he was well off. McCree kept telling himself to keep his cool. He wanted to make sure that whomever he met was level headed enough to know personally.

McCree had been having extensive conversations with someone named “Sombra”. It was clear they knew way more than they were letting on. Every mission he’s been on since meeting this “Sombra” has given him more than valuable intel on the target than McCree could ever get by himself. Sometimes he wonders of this “sombra” was a real person or not. Eventually, Jesse wanted to know more.

 

“How do you know all this stuff?” McCree typed out. He didn’t expect an answer

“Easy. I can find out anything I want ;) ” this “Sombra” replied.

“You know, I’m really starting to think you’re not who you say you are.” Jesse was doing his best to try and get something out of this. “You wouldn’t be opposed to meeting face to face and talking, wouldn’t you?” replied McCree.

“I can’t risk exposing myself” replied Sombra.

McCree wrinkled his brow. He wanted to type something angry. He was visibly frustrated.

“I won’t do this job if I don’t meet you in person.” McCree bluffed, he needed this job.

There was a long tension. McCree kept staring at his screen. Hoping for a response. What felt like years went by in minutes. Then the screen finally showed “Sombra is typing…”

It showed that multiple times. It showed and then disappeared. Showed. Disappeared. Appeared. Disappeared. Appeared. Disappeared.

McCree was getting frustrated again. He wanted an answer. “look, sombra, or whatever you’re called. I hate dealing with people I don’t trust. So either we meet, or this job doesn’t get done.”

McCree didn’t like giving ultimatums, but it’s been a year of dealing with this “Sombra”.

“…………… my name is Olivia” McCree read.

McCree finally felt like he was getting somewhere.

“Meet me in the roadside diner. I’m sure you know which one I’m at” McCree typed onto his laptop computer.

“Of course I do ;) ” typed out his respondent. “I’ve had my eye on you ever since we started these gigs.”

McCree kept it to himself, but he know whomever this “Sombra” was, he knew they were good. And what did they mean when they said they “had their eye on him”?

He waited. He didn’t want to move to a new location since he wanted to make sure this “Sombra” wasn’t working “too hard” to find his location.

McCree suspended his belief that someone was able to kill him on the spot. He kept his identity a secret. Especially after the Venice incident………..

After a swarm of thoughts, Jesse looked up and noticed a taller person with smooth hair, hood up, and casual clothes approaching his seat.

McCree kept his head up and watched the hooded figure walk to his booth and sit down. McCree took a long, long stare into the darkness that was this figure’s hood. The head tilted up and Jesse could see a feminine face show in the hood.

There was silence for a solid 5 minutes. Jesse stared at the new figure. The figure stared back.

“Olivia” Jesse said with a slightly louder than normal voice. Jesse kept a keen eye to this new figure’s expressions. He could clearly see the blush coming from this figure. Jesse knew he was on to something.

“it’s good to finally *meet* you in person” Jesse joked. He knew he had the upper hand in this conversation. Jesse could see the blush on this figure’s face. The figure pulled back the hood slightly. Jesse could clearly see this woman’s face. She was beautiful. Her medium hair length with purple-to-white tips. Her darker skin, highlighted only by the redness that showed around her cheeks. Her eyes, oh her eyes, were a vibrant purple color. Jesse could see she was feigning confidence. But there was a softness about her composure that Jesse hasn’t seen too often.

The waitress walked by with some water and dropped to glasses of water onto the table. Sombra’s softness disappeared as soon as the glasses hit the table, like she lost her concentration.

More silence. Jesse was waiting for any sort of greeting but Sombra still wasn’t saying anything.

“Look…” Jesse started to talk before his mind could catch up. “I understand what it’s like to always be on the run.” Jesse couldn’t control himself suddenly. He secrets were suddenly open to the world.

“I’ve…. I’ve…been on the run ever since…” Jesse couldn’t control what he was saying. What was going on? It took every ounce of his control to not talk about Venice….

The silent figure finally spoke up. “I know about Venice.” Jesse was left mouth agape.

“I know what happened in Venice” the figure spoke. “I know what you did.” Jesse couldn’t even speak.

“I know what you did. I know that you escaped. I know you went on the run. You changed your name. You decided to change everything about you. And now you spend your time around here. Finding jobs where you can. That’s when I caught onto your scent.” the softness that was previously in her eyes was nowhere to be seen. It was pure confidence.

Jesse couldn’t believe it. Everything she said was true. The first time anyone but him knew the truth. The whole truth. His life was surrounded in secrecy. He purposely covered his tracks. Venice wasn’t supposed to follow him. Ever.

“But…. I’m not here to talk about Venice.. ” replied Sombra. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m here because you asked so nicely. You’re way more handsome in person I have to say…” Sombra’s cheeks started to blush again. Jesse wanted to retort but Sombra already began to speak again.

“I need to make sure you weren’t some evil money grabber or loan shark or something.” Sombra spoke. She waved her hands and images showed before them both. They showed McCree at the various jobs that Sombra had given to him over the past year. Jesse was speechless.

“You’re very impressive. Best shot I’ve ever seen.” Jesse was remembering all of the jobs he’s done. He remembered how all of the locked doors he faced were magically unlocked as soon as he got to them. So this was her power. She could hack anything.

“Let’s go for a walk, shall we? I don’t feel like discussing something so private out in the open.” Jesse suggested. Sombra agreed and they both stood up. Jesse went for his wallet to pay for the tab he racked up, but the waitress just waived him away. Jesse was confused. That meant his bill was paid for. And he racked up quite a bill. Over a solid few months. And it was paid? The whole thing?

Before Jesse could even say anything, he felt his hand being tugged by Sombra. He was being led out the door and through the street. They turned down a corner and into a quiet alley. It was shaded. Quiet. Out of sight.

“You know, I don’t show my face to just anyone,” Sombra confided in Jesse. “You must be pretty lucky.”

Jesse remained stoic. He was hiding so many things. On top of remaining in control, Jesse was having flashbacks to Venice….. Images he would never forget……

“but….” Jesse’s train of thought was interrupted. Thoughts were both rushing in and out of his head. Both of the Sombra, who led him to a place of secrecy, and of Venice…..

“There was something about you when I looked you up. Not the secrecy, not the talents you have, but just something about you…” continued Sombra. Jesse could see she was getting redder and redder by the second. “… something about you that made me want to meet you, so when you asked, I had to show you the woman you’ve been working with for the past year”

Jesse was stunned. Not able to talk or move, Jesse defaulted to listening. Maybe he could get more info out of Sombra.

“I….” Olivia was started to word vomit. Jesse could tell instantly that she doesn’t normally talk like this so much about non mission objectives.

What came out of Olivia’s mouth floored Jesse. She talked about living a secret life similar to how Jesse lived. She talked about having fake an identity, which Jesse also had to do. She talked about having fake emotions, which, much to Jesse’s chagrin, had been done as well.

“I hate having to put on this fake mask.” Olivia pointed out. Jesse nodded and agreed. “I know how that feels.” replied Jesse. “I’ve spent my whole life pretending to be someone I’m not.” Jesse couldn’t keep from talking about himself. The information flowed like a river. Before long, Jesse and Olivia came to know more about each other. They shared hardships, they shared laughs. They sat down in the alley to get more comfortable. They kept talking. And talking. And talking. For what seemed like hours, growing closer and closer.

Eventually, Jesse snapped out of their lovey-dovey conversation. “ahem….” Jesse could see Olivia snap out of her relaxed state as well. “I have to ask though, why spy on me? That’s not a very nice thing to do.” Jesse was trying to keep it light hearted.

Olivia remained silent staring back into Jesse’s eyes. He could feel the presence of her staring into her eyes for what felt like hours. Olivia eventually looked away. Her toned changed. “I’m sorry, Jesse.” She sounded defeated. “I promise I’m not trying to out you….”

“Why’s that?” Jesse replied.

Olivia looked back into Jesse’s eyes. The softness returned to her expression that made Jesse’s heart race.

“I like you. A lot.”

Jeese was floored once again. Speechless. Jeese had no idea what to say next.

Sombra broke the silence again “It’s even worse now that we both know a lot about each other. I miss this interaction with people. Getting to know the other person just by talking to them.” Olivia started to play with her hair. Jeese still was speechless. She looked so adorable.

Jesse finally found words to say, “didn’t you know everything about me already?”

“No.” replied Olivia. “I wanted to find out directly from you.”

“Well you’re just full of surprises.” Jesse said with a chuckle. He finally found his ability to speak again.

“Oh shush you!” Olivia gave Jesse a punch on the shoulder.

“Make me.” Jesse was starting to laugh, he hadn’t joked around with someone in a good while. But instead of a quick reply back Jesse found Olivia’s eyes locked onto his. They weren’t that far apart from each other. Olivia was moving her head slowly closer to Jesse’s. Jesse could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Before he knew it, his lips met Olivia’s. In a moment Jesse felt everything and nothing. He felt the warmth coming from Olivia and the gentle breeze above them. He felt like his blood pressure was skyrocketing and stopping simultaneously.

And just and quickly as it started, it was over. Olivia was retracting her lips from his. Jesse could see Olivia’s eyes again.

Jesse’s hand moved to take Olivia’s head. He stopped her from moving too far back. Jesse could hear the sharp breath intake from Olivia and her eyes widening. He swore he could hear her say “yes…”

They kissed again. This time Jesse felt more in control. He felt like he could express how he felt about his new friend. Friend? No. This was more than a friend. Jesse smiled at the thought. He could feel Olivia smiling too. She giggled.

“Whatcha smiling about there, cowboy?”

“Well, it’s been so long since some has made me smile like this.”

Jesse felt calm for the first time in a long time.

“I guess I can take that for paying your tab at the diner.” Olivia replied coyly.

“Oh that wasn’t enough?” replied Jesse.

Olivia’s eyes widened again, which gave Jesse just enough time to steal another kiss.

“I could get used to this…” mumbled Olivia through kisses.

“So could I.” Jesse thought to himself. “So could I.”


End file.
